Sangue e Champanhe
by Spaild
Summary: De volta a Melbourne e as cenas de crime eles se reencontram. Há pendências entre eles e um novo mistério para solucionar.
1. Chapter 1

Miss Fisher's Murders Misteries é uma série australiana baseada em uma série de livros com o mesmo título.  
Esta obra é uma ficção feita por fã.

Boa Leitura.

* * *

O Detetive e Inspetor Robinson dirigia seu carro pessoal com as janelas baixas para aproveitar a pouca brisa naquela noite quente de verão. Já podia avistar a residência da família Harris, os melhores fabricantes de lã da região. Lã. Jack fez uma careta apenas de imaginar o calor que elas proporcionam. Pegou um lenço e secou a nuca úmida. Era uma bela residência, cercadas de sebes e com pedrinhas por todo caminho desde o portão até a entrada. Estas que faziam um barulho agradável de esmagamento quando seu carro percorria o caminho a uma velocidade reduzida. Teria admirado mais se o local não houvesse se transformado em uma cena de crime. Parou o veículo e desceu do carro com seu inseparável fedora em uma mão.

Andou alguns passos e acenou para Collins, que havia a pouco voltado de sua lua de mel.

\- Boa Noite Inspetor.

\- Boa noite Collins. O que temos nessa noite quente de dezembro?

O oficial pegou sua caderneta e começou a ler o incidente da noite.

\- Por volta das nove recebemos um chamado do senhor Harris, na ligação ele disse, abre aspas; É da Polícia de Victoria? Eu preciso que venham, acabo de encontrar minha esposa… Oh céus, há sangue para todo o lado. Fecha aspas.

Então ele ergueu os olhos e encarou o detetive.

\- Bom, então vamos.

\- Inspetor eu preciso avisá-lo de uma coisa.

\- Depois Collins, depois. - e seguiu subindo as escadas de pedra.

Haviam outros oficiais esperando a chegada do Detetive Inspetor que assumiria o caso. Jack falou com alguns deles dando ordens e ouvindo pequenos relatos enquanto era conduzido para a sala onde ouvira estar a vítima.

Passou pela porta aberta e mesmo com um corpo quase sob seus pés a única coisa que seus olhos capturaram foi a imagem de Miss Fisher a virar o rosto em sua direção e sorrir.

\- JACK! - ela soltou uma exclamação de pura alegria indo até ele para um abraço. - Oh Jack que bom finalmente lhe ver.

Phryne se aproximou fazendo as contas de seu vestido negro se chocar fazendo um leve som, como sempre ela estava muito bem vestida e com um belo batom vermelho. Ele sentiu os dedos dela em sua nuca durante o abraço, e o perfume doce e sedutor. Fechou os olhos se permitindo tocar brevemente a cintura dela.

\- Phryne… Hm… Miss Fischer. - pigarreou. - Está de volta.

\- Acabei de chegar. É maravilhoso estar de volta. Algum problema Jack?

\- Temos um corpo. Senhora Harris. - indicou com a cabeça.

\- Sim eu estava olhando o local. Não há nenhum sinal de arrombamento. - ia caminhando ao lado dele.

O detetive se abaixou e puxou o tecido que cobria o corpo.

\- Pobre mulher, Não era muito mais velha que… bem… - ela deu um pequeno sorriso quando ele ergueu os olhos para a encarar. Movendo seu corpo deu a volta olhando para a mulher a seus pés. - Tomei a liberdade de chamar Mac, há uma ou duas coisas que preciso que ela veja.

\- Mesmo? Dessa forma creio que não deva precisar de mim.

\- Oh Jack tolinho, você é minha força policial preferida. Quem mais prenderia o culpado quando eu solucionasse o caso?

Ele ficou de pé. Ainda o surpreendia que ela chegasse a cena antes dele. Era como se tivesse um faro extraordinário para esse tipo de coisa. Fazia quanto tempo que ele não a via mesmo? Quase um mês. Desde aquele dia que deixou todo seu orgulho de lado e foi atrás dela. E teria ido até a Inglaterra se não fosse o trabalho. Todos os dias a frase dela o incomodava enquanto olhava o telefone.

"Há todo um mundo lá fora Jack, meu pai é a menor das suas preocupações."

Phryne sempre foi uma mulher livre. Um beijo podia significar muito mais para ele do que para ela.

\- Então, o que acha Jack?

\- Do que?

\- A pegada. - ela apontou para uma marca no meio do lago de sangue.

\- Certamente o autor não era tão cuidadoso.

Viu Phryne colocar as mãos na cintura e erguer uma sobrancelha. Por que diabos ela tinha que fazer essas coisas?

\- O que foi agora Miss Fisher? - Ergueu uma sobrancelha ao olhar nos olhos azuis.

\- Se o descuidado pisou no sangue onde estão as outras marcas? - mostrou o chão ao redor. - Tudo está perfeitamente limpo. Limpo demais.

O inspetor deu uma volta pela sala, nada parecia fora do lugar. Não fosse o corpo e o sangue no local a sala pareceria uma fotografia de catálogo. Se aproximou da pegada e ergueu uma sobrancelha olhando a fim de analisar.

\- Oficial, sabe me dizer se já fotografaram a cena? - perguntou ao ver um dos oficiais passar.

\- Sim senhor, as fotografias logo estarão disponíveis.

\- Obrigado. - e ficou de pé. - Miss Fischer?

\- Sim?

Entregou o chapéu a ela e puxando a perna esquerda de sua calça encaixou com cuidado o pé na pegada.

\- Jack! Não me diga que mudou de ramo apenas para me impressionar.

\- De forma alguma, sou um homem bem resolvido.

\- Hmmm… E que calça 42. - deu um sorriso nada cristão.

\- Como você… - ao notar o sorriso desistiu de fazer a pergunta, havia coisas que preferia não ouvir.

\- É realmente um caso intrigante. - colocou o chapéu de Jack sobre sua cabeça olhando para o espelho. - E é um prazer voltar a trabalhar com você.

Quando ela se virou para ele Jack precisou respirar fundo. Ela fazia aquelas expressões para o deixar confuso e cheio de sentimentos complexos. Para Phryne era sempre tudo preto no branco. Ela sempre sabia o que sentir e como agir, já ele parecia ter novamente dezesseis com sua primeira paixão.

Antes que ele pudesse falar qualquer coisa a porta se abriu e a Dra Macmillan entrou com um sorriso em cumprimento aos presentes. Tirou o chapéu expondo os cabelos vermelhos e se aproximou de Miss Fisher.

\- O que tem para hoje Phryne?

\- Pobre mulher. - indicou a cena e reclamou baixo quando teve o chapéu tirado de sua cabeça.

A sala ficou em silêncio enquanto a Doutora inspecionava o corpo. Ele podia discordar de inúmeras coisas a respeito de Macmillan. Afinal era um homem mais conservador e ela bem, era Mac, mais uma das amigas de Phyne que igualmente era um poço de não convencionalidades. Porém como legista era a melhor com quem já trabalhara e por ser tão fiel a Miss Fisher jamais mentia ou ocultava qualquer coisa que notasse, fosse para o bom ou mau andamento da investigação.

\- Acho que o ideal é levá-la para melhor inspeção do corpo. - A Dra falou ajeitando o terno azul escuro que usava. - Mas conhecendo você sei que tem algumas perguntas para fazer.

Notou aquele belo sorriso no rosto de Fisher, e ela rodeou o corpo até ficar ao seu lado aos pés da mulher já azulada. Sentiu uma mão em seu cotovelo e um mover suave de dedos que provavelmente estava tão discreto que ninguém mais podia ver.

\- Notei a quantidade de cortes no corpo dela, pode contar comigo Jack?

\- Doze. - ele disse sem se mover. - Mas não sabemos ainda se há mais alguma nas costas.

\- Então o que me diz Mac, da quantidade de sangue que temos aqui?

A mulher analisou por alguns segundos e moveu a cabeça concordando. Foi ai que Jack percebeu, quando alguém era esfaqueado o sangue se espalhava pelo local do crime enquanto a vítima tenta fugir dos golpes, mas naquele caso estava tudo ali em uma única poça.

\- Os golpes foram usados para encobrir algo. - ele disse baixo olhando o corpo.

\- Perfeita conclusão meu caro Jack.

\- Acho melhor remover o corpo, continuamos as divagações no meu escritório. - disse e se afastou da mulher ao seu lado.

Ela estava de volta, mas naquele momento precisava manter sua mente alerta e afiada ao caso, lidaria com Miss Fisher depois. Deu algumas ordens e saiu com o chapéu em suas mãos em direção ao seu carro. Perdendo o momento em que ela se abaixou próximo calçando uma luva de borracha.

\- Jack! Jack! - ouviu seu nome e parou. Claro que ela iria vir até ele, era o jogo que ela mais gostava, provocá-lo.

\- Pois não Miss Fisher?

\- Preciso de carona.

Ele olhou ao redor procurando o hispano-suiza vermelho que ela dirigia.

\- Vim direto do porto, peguei um taxi. - sorriu.

\- E suas malas?

\- Tão observador. - sorriu segurando o braço dele. - Bert e Cec levaram, como havia tantas malas eu peguei um taxi.

\- E como veio parar aqui e não em sua casa?

\- Sempre tão desconfiado. - riu. - Ouvi sobre este crime, sabe como as boas informações surgem fácil no cais.

Claro que ela tinha informantes bem pagos por toda Melbourne. E de que adiantaria falar qualquer coisa com ela se raramente o ouvia? Então abriu a porta para ela, recebendo um lindo sorriso e um sussurro " _Tão cavalheiro_ " deixou os lábios dela. Fato era que estava ansioso demais por um tempo a sós, mas ao mesmo tempo tinha medo do que poderia ser deles dois. Deu a volta em seu ford negro com a cabeça cheia.

\- Quer saber o que mais encontrei? - ela falou sentada com as pernas de lado no banco, olhando diretamente para ele com um pequeno sorriso como o de uma criança que ganharia um doce por ter feito toda a lição.

Viu ela erguer um pequeno envelope pardo para ele e quando esticou a mão para pegar ela puxou e escondeu o mesmo em seu decote.

\- Vemos isto depois, antes quero tratar outros assuntos com você.

E era este momento que ele queria evitar. Não estava muito seguro do que deveria dizer a ela quando o perguntasse, e ele sabia que ela ia perguntar. Ligou o carro e deixou para trás aquela cena de crime. Teria uma daquelas noites longas e cansativas.

\- Então?

\- Então o que Miss Fisher?

\- Vai continuar fingindo que nada aconteceu?

\- Muitas coisas aconteceram.

\- Oh Jack, como é evasivo. É a segunda vez que tenta escapulir depois de me beijar. - levou a mão ao queixo dele o fazendo se virar e a encarar. - Não dessa vez.

\- Miss Fisher, seria sensato deixar-me prestar atenção a estrada.

\- Homens! Sempre fazendo uma única coisa de cada vez. - revirou os olhos azuis e ligou o rádio em um volume moderado, não havia desistido de conversar. - Eu não vou desistir de ter essa conversa Jack e você sabe como eu sou persistente.

Claro que era, e ele Jack Robinson estava sem muita defesa afinal não havia a desculpa de uma dama em perigo quando a beijara. E ele teria de arcar com as consequências de ter ido até ela e a tomado nos braços. Seu medo não era aquela mulher ao seu lado, e sim como seria a relação deles. Não queria ser mais uma aventura dela, ele tinha sentimentos demais e não gostava de ser magoado. Ninguém de fato gostava.

\- Muito pensativo Jack.

\- Faz parte do trabalho.

\- Está tenso. - tocou os dedos dele no volante. - Relaxe um pouco ou iremos virar estatística.

\- Impossível relaxar agora Miss Fisher.

\- Oh céus, homem quantas vezes tenho que lhe dizer para me chamar de Phryne?

O barulho que as contas do vestido dela fazia enchia seus ouvidos assim como o perfume invadia suas narinas. Quando ela estava em um lugar, tudo se movia ao redor dela, o centro de gravidade mudava e tudo se arrastava para uma iminente colisão com Phryne Fisher.

\- Esperei você em londres, você sabe o quão fria aquela cidade é?

A olhou de lado e pescou um sorriso.

\- E não pude sequer me divertir, estava tentando consertar o casamento dos meus pais.

Cada vez que ela se movia o som do vestido soava como uma pequena cascata, aquele som de água entre pedras era bem imitado por aquelas inúmeras contas. Era quase hipnotizante.

\- Fiquei ao lado do telefone, esperando que tocasse para ouvir sua voz. Foi uma falta de cortesia, me beijar daquele jeito e não ir buscar o que era seu. Tsc.

Ele a olhou incrédulo fazendo o carro sair da estrada por um segundo, sendo necessário que ela se aproximasse para segurar o volante com firmeza. O pé no freio e logo eles paravam. Ela estava tão perto e a troca de olhares foi tão intensa que o toque de lábios nos lábios foi um desafio impossível de resistir.

Viu os olhos dela e o sorriso vitorioso enquanto ela limpava o batom que ficara em sua boca.

\- Bom inicio de conversa, agora volte a dirigir Jack e vamos resolver uma coisa de cada vez.

\- Você como sempre impossível Phryne.

Ao ouvir o nome dela sair de seus lábios ele viu ela voltar e beijar sua bochecha. Era difícil dizer não a ela e ele tinha resistido muito, agora não era hora de pensar. Havia lido uma vez que era melhor ter amado e perdido, do que nunca ter perdido nada. Butler, ele tinha quase certeza. Respirou fundo se recompondo e voltou para a estrada. Logo continuariam essa conversa, mas conhecendo Phryne ele sabia que ela precisava resolver aquele mistério.


	2. Chapter 2

Demorei mais do que eu gostaria, mas eu sempre tenho dificuldade em manter os personagens dessa série como eles mesmos. É sempre um desafio e eu precisei assistir muitos episódios e reescrever muitas partes para chegar ao ponto certo.

Espero que gostem do capitulo e aconselho a ouvir um blues da década de 20 para ambientação, prometo que isso vai fazer o cap ficar mais interessante.

Comentários são bem vindos, eu levarei em conta suas opiniões para o próximo cap.

* * *

Aquela música enchia o ambiente bem iluminado, Blues, era de fato contagiante e podia sentir cada nota vibrando em seu corpo. Deu alguns passos olhando novamente toda a mobília daquela casa. Tudo soava como Phryne, desafiador, provocante, chamativo e intenso. Olhou para o copo em sua mão e mesmo com a música a lhe encher os ouvidos pode ouvir o som dos passos dela a descer as escadas, ele era um detetive, estava alerta a cada momento, curvou o canto dos lábios em um sorriso leve. A porta se abriu e ele se manteve de costas, atento aos sons e agora ao perfume que invadia todo o ambiente.

Olhava em diagonal para a base da lareira enquanto ela se aproximava dele, a primeira coisa que viu foi os pés descalços com as unhas pintadas de vermelho e a barra do peignoir negro bem fechado. Bebeu um gole e a olhou nos olhos azuis. Phryne sem maquiagem era ainda mais bonita. E com um sorriso nos lábios ela mostrava a ele o pequeno envelope que estivera todo o caminho bem escondido no decote dela.

— Quer brincar de adivinhar?

— Tenho escolha?

— Nenhuma. - ela se sentou na poltrona rindo e cruzando as pernas deixando mais pele exposta aos olhos dele.

— O que o ilustre detetive acha que tem aqui dentro?

Aquele jeito de falar e o sorriso o deixava meio sem ar às vezes. Fez como ela e buscou um lugar para se sentar o fazendo no pequeno sofá que ficava mais próximo a poltrona que ela usava. O pequeno envelope brincava entre os dedos dela enquanto um sorriso divertido estava nos lábios femininos.

— Alguma pista.

— Bingo! - ele gostava quando ela sorria daquela forma. - Uma pista bastante interessante.

Estendeu a mão requerendo o envelope enquanto a olhava firmemente nos olhos. Phryne era esse tipo de mulher que manipulava tudo e todos a suas vontades e ele passou muito tempo se controlando. Viu ela brincar com o papel pardo enquanto os olhos azuis lhe analisava.

— Phyne. - ele chamou usando o nome dela propositalmente.

— Sim Jack?

— O envelope.

Ela se moveu elegante ficando de pé, foram dois breves passos e ela se sentou a seu lado. Sentiu o perfume dela mais próximo e a mão dela lhe tocou o ombro. Jack sempre ficava rígido com ela estando tão próxima.

— Miss Fisher?

— Porque estamos sempre dando um passo à frente e dois para trás? Isso é frustrante Jack. - colocou o envelope da palma da mão dele. - Mas sei que quer falar de negócios agora, pois bem.

Abriu o envelope e viu um fio grosso demais para ser cabelo como ele havia suposto em sua conjectura.

— Lã. - a voz tão próxima a seu ouvido o fez se arrepiar e fechar os olhos.

— Os donos do lugar são fabricantes de lã Miss Fisher, acho bastante comum eles terem lã por todo o lugar.

— De fato, mas não deixa de ser curioso, em uma cena de crime tão manipulada, que nenhuma pista foi encontrada. - ela se moveu apoiando o corpo na lateral de seu braço e Jack respirou entre os dentes, levemente. - Isso em particular, estava sob a unha da nossa cliente.

A olhou e Miss Fisher sorria como se tivesse descoberto o que tinha em sua meia no natal.

— Você acha que isso era do agressor. É um palpite, mas quem usaria lã neste calor horroroso?

A viu lamber os lábios pensativa, formando qualquer teoria em sua mente muito ágil, Jack fechou novamente o pequeno envelope e o guardou no bolso de seu terno. Ele próprio teria pensado em algo mas uma mão pequena tocou seu joelho e apertou gentilmente o fazendo perder o raciocínio analítico Fisher era um perigo quando tão perto.

— Eu tenho uma teoria.

— Claro que tem. - ele tossiu tentando manter a voz firme, não era nenhum virgem que se deixava levar facilmente. - Está esperando que eu peça para dividi-la comigo?

— A peça de lã que pertence esse fio foi arruinada e perfeitamente ocultada, mas se a encontrarmos provavelmente iremos também encontrar nosso culpado.

— Muito sagaz, mas esquece senhorita, que não temos nenhuma outra prova.

— Procurou pelo resto da casa? - os olhos azuis estavam fixos em seu rosto.

— Algo me diz que você o fez Miss Fisher.

— Você sabe como eu me torno curiosa quando estou tentando descobrir algo. - como ele nada disse ela continuou sorrindo. - Temos uma peça de vestuário de lã e um sapato sujo de sangue desaparecidos. O sapato em questão é um tamanho bastante específico.

A mão dela desceu do joelho para a panturrilha do inspetor e puxou um pé para cima. Jack apenas observava os movimentos fluídos dela, atento a voz suave que falava sem pausas.

— Somente um homem de certo porte calçaria sapatos 42. Devo informar que antes de sair com você, pedi Hugh para olhar os quartos baixos da casa em busca de um Brogue marrom com manchas bastante distintas.

— E isso leva a algum suspeito.

— Estava no quarto do mordomo, mas é muito clichê não acha? - soltou a perna dele. - "É sempre culpa do mordomo."

O revirar de olhos dela era adorável e o fez rir, ele chamaria o mordomo para uma conversa pela manhã. Se Jack fosse honesto ele teria dito que havia sentido a falta de Miss Fisher em seu dia a dia no trabalho. Ela tinha uma maneira peculiar de pensar que os levava a olhar nas direções mais inusitadas. E o conhecimento dela sobre uma variedade de assuntos ajudava bastante na maioria dos casos.

A música terminou e ele pode ouvir o som do gelo se movendo no copo antes que a outra começasse a tocar, foi um som tão suave quanto o som de seda ao seu lado. Fechou os olhos e respirou por entre os lábios já prevendo o que viria a seguir.

— Jack…

— Bingo.

A voz dela fez seu pulso saltar quase no mesmo ritmo da música. Ele sentiu o hálito perigosamente perto de sua orelha esquerda, seguido de uma mão imperativa que empurrava seu ombro o fazendo ficar de frente para a mulher de olhos tão azuis.

— Droga Jack, parece que não tenho sua atenção esta noite.

Ela nunca esteve tão errada, não havia uma só vez em que ela estivesse presente, que sua atenção não fosse dela. Tudo chamava seus olhos, o caso era, ele sabia bem disfarçar seu interesse. E isso sempre rendia um jogo de palavras e gestos que ele apreciava mais do que tudo.

— Miss Fish… - ele foi silenciado por um indicador ousado a tocar sua boca.

— Eu tenho um nome, sabia?

— Phryne. - falou com o dedo dela ainda pressionando seus lábios, e o pequeno gemido de aprovação dela foi a fagulha necessária para acender a palha seca. Algo dentro dele aqueceu levando uma sensação há muito esquecida para sua virilha.

— Perfeito. - a mão macia tocou seu rosto levemente o puxando de uma forma irresistível para perto dela. O Blues o entorpecendo tanto quanto os sons que ela produzia.

O Inspetor era nada além de sensações sob o olhar atento e toques suaves de Miss Phryne Fisher. Uma mão o tocou no peito sob o casaco grosso de seu terno de tweed e os lábios roçaram levemente os dele, a lentidão dela era torturante e ainda assim ele permitia que ela seguisse com os movimentos lentos. Porém não era uma dança justa se apenas um se movesse, ele a tocou no cotovelo e subiu lentamente para o ombro conforme ela ia sorrindo com os lábios nos seus.

Foi um relance, um segundo perdido de movimentos ágeis e ela estava em seu colo o beijando como se o mundo dependesse disso para continuar a existir. Jack não podia mais estar passivo, apertou a cintura dela subindo a mão em direção a um seio. Senti-lo na palma de sua mão foi como o céu, o gemido dela tão pecaminoso como um sussurro infernal e ele estava no limbo, perdido entre os beijos e o perfume perigoso dela.

— Jack…

Ele julgou que devia ser proibido seu nome ser dito assim, com tamanha luxúria, e mesmo assim tornou a apertar o globo firme que era o seio de Phryne apenas para ouvir novamente aquele som gracioso.

— Cama… - ela falou depois de alguns dos gemidos mais provocantes que ele já tinha ouvido.

Normalmente ele era bastante eloquente, mas Miss Fisher tirava dele não apenas o fôlego, era quase como se voltasse a ter dezesseis prestes a perder sua virgindade. Ela ficou de pé e o puxou apenas para ser pega no colo e apoiada contra uma parede. Se ele estava sem capacidades vocais, suas ações precisava externar o que ele estava pensando. Moveu a boca sobre a pele quente do pescoço dela, sentindo a pulsação acelerada sob sua língua. E sem nenhum pudor pressionou os quadris contra ela mostrando como ele desejava conhecer o quarto dela.

Phryne gargalhou empurrando o casaco grosso e puxando a gravata de seu pescoço, era injusto que ele estivesse tão bem vestido e ela usasse tão pouco, mas se fosse honesto, queria sentir as mãos dela ocupadas em despí-lo.

— Ah Jack…

Se o lado racional do Inspetor estivesse consciente, Jack estaria corado com a forma como ela se movia em seu colo, buscando mais contato dos quadris. Mas ele não queria pensar muito, na verdade ele sequer conseguia com o sangue fluindo para outro lugar de seu corpo.

— Quarto? - ele perguntou em um tom de voz tão lascivo que sequer reconheceu como seu.

— Quarto… - Phryne gemeu em sua boca ficando de pé para o puxar pela mão escada acima.

Subiram os primeiros degraus quando a campainha tocou. E ela alegremente chamou Mr Bulter para atender o puxando entre risos e olhares intensos. Jack parou assim que a porta abriu e ele ouviu o som da voz de Prudence Stanley. Ele olhou para Phryne que o puxou um pouco mais para terminar de subir as escadas e sair do campo de visão de sua tia, mas a mulher mais velha tinha olhos de águia.

— Inspetor Robinson.

— Mrs Stanley. - ele disse ouvindo os xingamentos de Phryne que insistia em puxar sua mão.

— Minha sobrinha está com o senhor imagino. Phryne querida podemos ter uma palavrinha?

— Outra hora Tia P. Tenho assuntos urgentes para tratar com o Inspetor.

Jack fechou os olhos sentindo todo o corpo esfriar ao ouvir a tosse reprovadora de Prudence ainda parada no pequeno hall. Todo o clima arruinado completamente.

— Phryne Fisher! - a matrona chamou severa como se repreendesse uma criança levada.

— Prudence Stanley! - Phryne exclamou se inclinando para frente apoiando-se no corpo de Jack.

— Precisamos ter uma conversa rápida, o inspetor certamente poderá tratar... seus assuntos em um outro momento.

Com a cabeça fresca novamente e o corpo frio ele deu um passo para trás e sorriu educado embora a vontade de empurrar Prudence porta a fora soasse tentadora.

— Continuamos nossa conversa pela manhã Miss Fisher, tenha uma boa noite. - ignorou o som de reprovação que Phryne fez e as mãos tentando o manter ali. Desceu os poucos degraus que havia subido. - Mrs Stanley. - ele cumprimentou educado e deixou a casa.

Respirou o ar noturno e colocou o chapéu em sua cabeça, era melhor assim, eles ainda não tinham conversado sobre o que um esperava do outro e Jack queria um pouco de certeza antes de visitar o quarto de Miss Fisher.

— Prudência demais pode estragar o momento. - ele disse baixo rindo do pequeno jogo de palavras. Talvez ele só precisasse deixar-se perder o rumo, podia ser mais fácil consertar o estrago do que remediar a colisão.

Olhou uma última vez para a casa de grandes vermelhas e suspirou entrando no carro, a delegacia era uma opção melhor naquele momento, afinal ele não queria pensar tanto no corpo de Phryne pressionando o seu tão insistentemente.

* * *

Desculpe a interrupção de Aunt P.  
Eu gosto da tortura do flerte entre eles.

Então até breve.


End file.
